


Magnetism

by StrawberryBasketCase



Series: I Hate You, and Other Lies [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: They say good things come to those who wait.But what if what you want keeps running away from you?How long do you wait then?





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fruity babies
> 
> Mommy came back with another good one shot for you all. This is gonna be a mostly sad one, but I promise it gets a happy ending too. I know this is a weird ship, but I got the idea from an awesome writer on wattpad. She only gave them one small scene, but that was enough for me to fall in love. So I say SHIP IT! LMAO. 
> 
> This was inspired by two songs. "Stuck On The Puzzle" by Alex Turner and "Rut" by The Killers. Both are awesome songs that I strongly recommend.
> 
> Anyhoo Enjoy!

 

The place was full with wall to wall people. Dancing and grinding on each other. All of them mostly drunk or high off of something or another. Typical Saturday night fever. Everyone was enjoying themselves except one guy sulking at the bar. And that guy was Alex Turner. 

 

He was dressed in his best. Black button up shirt and jeans with his leather jacket. Hair combed just right. Sure it was simple, but flashy wasn't really his style. Alex was nursing a glass of bourbon that had probably long since gone warm. He didn't really care. He only frequented these sorta scenes looking for one guy in particular. The one he fell hard for. 

 

As if on cue, in walked the very person Alex wanted to see. From all the looks and whistles he got, it seemed the whole club wanted to see him as well. The life of any party, Josh Dun. He had hair of vibrant yellow curls, sparkling hazel eyes, and a dazzling smile. That plus a tight trimmed body made him damn near irresistible. He wore tight white legging to show off that nice ass he had, as well as a red tank top with the sides cut away so if he turned the right way everyone could see his perky nipples.

 

Alex couldn't help the smile that came over his face when he saw him. He crossed the room so gracefully with that same old grin as he greeted everyone. Josh frowned at the sight of Alex. One thing's for sure he was not at all pleased to see the brunette. 

 

Before he knew it Alex was being drug towards the back hallway, away from the club area. Josh pushed him against the wall rather roughly. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here Alex?” Josh crossed his arms. 

 

“I came to see you Josh.” Alex replied with a small smile. They hadn't spoken in months so any interaction he got from the yellow haired man was welcomed. Even if it was an angry one. “I want you to come home with me.”

 

“Let's get a few things straight Alex, one we were never together so stop acting like we were. And two I'm not going anywhere with you, so stop following me and randomly showing up to my hot spots. Just leave me alone!” Josh yelled at him. He needed him to get it through his thick skull that whatever little thing they had was now over. 

 

“Josh no matter where you go I'm going to find you.” Alex told him. He pulled Josh closer. “It's like we're connected by an invisible wire. No matter how far you go it's going to pull you back to me. Where you belong.” He caressed the yellow haired man cheek. “Please Josh just-”

 

Josh slapped him hard across the face. He then pushed him away. Alex fell back against the wall. “Stop it with all of this. For the last time Alex we are THROUGH! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!” He screamed as angry tears welled up in his eyes. He hated being harsh to the brunette, but he couldn't keep this annoying little game of his going. 

 

“Fine I'll go, but it won't be long until  you’re seeking me out again.” Alex said as he looked up at him, holding his hurt cheek. They locked eyes for a moment until Josh finally turned away. Alex just sighed as he went to the exit, making sure to bump his shoulder on the way out. He never took kindly to being hit. Especially by Josh. 

 

Josh let the tears he was holding finally fall as Alex left. For some reason it always hurt with him and he didn't know why. 

 

                         ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex was home, drinking some coffee in front of his fireplace. The thunder and lightning struck outside. Rain pouring down something fierce. He sat in the front of his fireplace in one of his lounge chairs. Just gazing at the orange flames with the tiny specks of yellow in it. All he found himself doing was waiting nowadays. It hurt, but it would hurt him a whole lot more to try and forget and move on. 

 

A knock on the door broke Alex from his thoughts. He sighed as he stood up to answer the door. The knocking continued.

 

“Hey hey keep your shirt on I'm coming.” Alex groaned in annoyance before he opened the door. He was shocked, yet only partly. In the rain stood a soaking wet Josh. That same old smile came to Alex’s face at the sight. 

 

“Are you gonna invite me in or are you gonna sit there with that dopey grin and let me catch my death of cold out here?” Josh frowned while rubbing his arms, desperately trying to get warm.

 

“I always rather enjoyed when you were wet for me.” Alex joked. To which Josh groaned and pushed past him to walk inside. “I take it you're not in the joking mood tonight love.” He giggled as he closed the door. 

 

“What do you think? It's pouring rain out there when I…..I kinda lost my ride home…” Josh frowned as he went to sit down by the fire. They both knew how these things went with the kind of company Josh liked to keep. 

 

Alex just went to get a towel and another mug of hot coffee. He merely draped the warm fabric on his shivering shoulders and handed him the mug. 

 

“Thank you.” Josh mumbled as pulled the towel closed. He stared into his coffee. “You told me that you wanted to see the world…..why haven't you moved in all this time?” He still didn't have the courage to look him in the face. 

 

“Well I still wanna do that, just gotta find the time. And as for why I haven't moved…..well we both know the answer to that.” Alex smiled as he rested back in his chair. 

 

“Why are you doing this Alex!? You can't keep putting your life on hold hoping I'll come back!” Josh snapped at him. He couldn't stand to watch the brunette constantly stick around for something that wasn't going to happen. 

 

“But you're here now Josh.” Alex countered with a small smile. The room fell silent as they stared at each other. Again Josh broke eye contact first. 

 

“You know what I mean Alex…you're like a hunter, looking for something pretty to add to your collection. And I'm wild bird…a Phoenix...I'm not made for the domesticated life...and you know that. So maybe you should just give up this chase.” Josh told him sadly. He was so accustomed to abandonment throughout his life. And this small hope of always having Alex there was more painful because in time he would leave. Everyone did, and when he would Josh wouldn't be able to handle it. So it was best to end it now so they could both get on with their lives. 

 

“I already know this. And I never intended to “trap” you as you say. That's just how you saw it, but I only wanted to make you happy. Growing up you'd always pretend, but I wanted to see the day when you finally wouldn't have to. You compare yourself to a fiery mythical bird, but honey you burnt out a long time ago. You let them take it all away from you…you just don't see it yet.” Alex told him, slight anger in his voice. Josh turned to him with a sad gaze he wanted to say something, but Alex stood up and headed towards the stairs. “Well let's get you out of those wet clothes.”

 

“Why Mr. Turner how bold of you, what happened to the hopeless romantic I used to know?” Josh joked to ease the tension between them. Alex couldn't help but laugh at that. The yellow haired man then followed him upstairs.

 

                          ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Josh sat on Alex’s bed wearing a robe he gave him. The brunette was looking through his closet. 

 

“What are you looking for?” Josh finally asked. 

 

“You left a few things here from last time. I know how you hate my clothes. Plus I can't have you in nothing but a robe until your other clothes dry.” Alex said as he finally pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

 

“What too distracting for you?” Josh teased as he let one side of the robe fall off his shoulder.

 

“Yeah well there's that, but I don't want you getting sick.” Alex smiled as he laid out the clothes he found of his. “You know where the bathroom is, so go take a nice shower to warm up and I'll make us something to eat.” He headed for the door. 

 

“Why are you always so nice to me...w-why don't you ever….” Josh sniffled as he tried to finish his sentence.

 

“Because I'm not those other guys…..and because deserve it Josh…” Alex told him. He kept his back to him. It always broke his heart to see tears in his eyes. After a short pause he went downstairs.

 

                          ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alex was sitting back in his chair in front of the fire. Just relaxing to the calming rain. When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “I warmed you up some chicken noodle soup. It's in the kitchen. I'm not really hungry so help yourself.” He didn't even turn in his direction. 

 

“Is it alright if I spent the night?” Josh asked in a small voice. 

 

“Sure, you know I like the company.” Alex replied with a small smile. 

 

“A-and possibly I could spend a few days here...every now and again?” Josh asked as he walked closer. Alex was surprised at that and so he turned around. He gasped when he saw Josh wearing the pajamas that he had bought him for his birthday. Long story short, Josh hated the gift. 

 

“Josh y-you're-”

 

“Yeah I figured it was a way to say I'm sorry….fleece pajamas aren't so bad I guess.” Josh smiled shyly as he sat in the brunette’s lap. “But I am sorry...about everything...especially tonight...how's the cheek?” Josh inquired as he caressed Alex’s hurt cheek. It still had a slight red tint to it. 

 

“It's fine, besides it could never compare to the pain when you leave me.” Alex said honestly. He held Josh tight on his lap as the yellow haired man straddled him. 

 

Josh didn't really know how to respond so he leaned in and kissed him. It was a lustful kiss. Alex enjoyed the affection, but he soon pulled back.

 

“Josh you don't have to do this.” Alex told him sternly.

 

“Yes I do, because it's what you want is it not?” Josh challenged him as he leaned in closer again. 

 

“No Josh it's not.” Alex frowned as he stopped him again. “I'll admit I do want that, but that's not all I want from you...what I wanna give you…” He caressed Josh’s cheek. “Baby you've been so focused on the material things and using your body to get it that you completely ignored having and craving true affection…..the kind that doesn't require an exchange of any kind...Josh I lo-”

 

“Don't say that! Don't tell me what I know you don't mean Alex!” Josh interrupted as jumped from his lap. “I can take the lies from them…but please I can't take it from you too.” He frowned as tears fell from his eyes. Alex stood up as well. 

 

“Josh I'm not lying to you. I've been there since day one with you. We grew up the best of friends. And I knew back then that you were the only one for me, but I let you get away because I couldn't force you to be with me. And so you've be going to and from me all these years and I stand on it. Josh I love you.” Alex pulled him into a tight hug, stroking through his curls. “Despite what you think you are not your mother. You don't have to live like this. You can be happy. You can be loved. I'll help you.”

 

Josh buried his face in his shirt and cried. It all hurt so much. All he ever knew was to take what he wanted using what he had as payment. He never stopped to want an actually relationship for himself. His mother put in his head that the concept of love didn't exist.

 

It had been a few minutes while Josh calmed down. Alex held him tight. “So what do you say love?” He said hopefully as he looked down at him. 

 

“I’ve always depended on myself all this time. I mean sure you were my best friend and as we got older I grew t-to...t-to l-love you….but love is so scary Alex…especially with you…” Josh gazed up at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I don't ever wanna hurt you...the others I could care less about, but you mean the most to me…a-and all this time I've been desperately trying to make these feelings go away, but they won't...no I can't promise you anything...I'll try, but don't be surprised if I run away again.” Josh pulled away to hug himself in front of the fire. While he wanted to change his ways, it was a hard thing to change the only lifestyle you've ever known. 

 

“Then don't be surprised when you see me running after you.” Alex smiled as he held Josh from behind. He kissed the other's tears away. Josh then turned his head towards him to kiss him deeply. One hand holding on to Alex's arm and the other on the brunette's cheek. This time the kiss was full of something he only felt with Alex. 

 

**Love**. 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aww I love it when it's a sweet ending to all the bad. 
> 
> Hopefully Josh stays true to Alex, they both deserve happiness.
> 
> Again I wanna hear what you all think. And maybe a kudo if you really liked it. 
> 
> And I'm still open to requests, just let me know. 
> 
> See ya tomorrow (hopefully)


End file.
